narutoshinobicrossroadsfandomcom-20200214-history
Yasei Uzumaki
First Name Yasei Last Name Uzumaki IMVU Username StevieSkies Nickname (optional) (None Yet) Age & Date of Birth 12 ( 8/01 ) Gender Male Ethnicity Ikotsugakurian Height 5'2 Weight 120lb. Blood Type A+ Occupation Ninja Scars/Tattoos (None Yet) Affiliation Ikotsugakure Relationship Status Single Personality & Behaviour Yasei is an ambitious and loyal kid. He can be easily excited and get a bit over hyper, but he always keeps it cool at the right times. When it comes to certain things, Yasei can be stubborn like an ox, but he is normally very easy '' ''going and helpful to those he care about may not care for all that much. When faced with danger or fear, his head is always in the right place and he is ready to tackle the challenge ahead. He prides himself on who he is, which can sometimes cause him to come off melodramitc in situations. Yasei is always there for those who needs him and holds a strong will to achieve greatness. Nindo (optional) *"Alright, Alright, Alright!" Bloodline/Clan The Uzumaki clan (うずまき一族, Uzumaki Ichizoku) was a prominent clan in Uzushiogakure. Members of this clan were very knowledgeable in the art of fūinjutsu, and were both respected, and feared worldwide because of their prodigious skill. ' ' Family Kano Uzumaki (Father:NPC) Aneko Uzumaki (Mother: NPC) Ninja Class '' '' Genin Element One Wind Element Two (None Yet) Weapon of choice Scrolls Strengths Fuinjutsu, Stamina, Ninjutsu Weaknesses Taijutsu, Genjutsu, Strength Projectile Weapons Inventory Your Projectile Weapons Inventory. ((You do not need to fill this out until you become a Genin.)) Jutsu List Basic Jutsu: Transformation Jutsu (E-Rank) Clone Jutsu (E-Rank) Substitution Jutsu (E-Rank) Rope Escape Jutsu (E-Rank) UnSealing Jutsu (E-Rank) Enclosing Jutsu (E-Rank) Genjutsu (E-Rank) Fuinjutsu: Ninja Art: Rising Twin Dragons (C-Rank) Unsealing Jutsu: Confetti Storm (C-Rank) Wind Style: Wind Style: Gale Palm (C-Rank) Allies/'Enemies' (None Yet) Background Information Yasei Uzumaki was born on a warm summer day in the Village Hidden in Ashes to Kano and Aneko Uzumaki. Being a child of the Uzumaki, he was born with soft blue eyes and bold red hair. Growing up, Yasei was a social and happy child, often making friends with whoever he could. Although he was popular among kids his age, he was still teased and harassed for his bright red hair and mocked by jealous kids for being from a prominent and strong clan. Once he reached the right age, his parents deiced to enroll him into the Shinobi Academy. Yasei blossomed in the academy, working hard to be the best he could at such a young age. When at home, his parent's often helped him with the new things he was learning about and supported him by opening his eyes to the specialty of the Uzumaki Clan; Fuinjutsu. It was love at first seal with Fuinjutsu, as Yasei soon discovered he had a natural affinity for it. He worked hard over the years and developed into a strong boy by the age of Twelve, passing the Graduation Exam with ease. Now a genin, Yasei awaits to meet his new team. 'Roleplay Library:' 'Ikotsugakure: The Dragon and the Slayer - 5-20-15 '